A Cup of Tea
by badoverwatchfanfiction
Summary: Ana invites Genji for a cup of tea. Ah, well, shame that Genji can't drink.


Genji sat awkwardly. He was just there. Sitting. Ana did her best to undo the strained tension in the room. But holding up a small kettle and finally coming to terms that your guest can't drink a single drop doesn't help. Ana gave a nervous smile and sat down in the chair. The faint smell of sweet jasmine tea wafted through the room, accompanied by the scuffle of Ana's feet as she sat down in a chair. She was out of her usual attire, instead she wore a cute little sky blue jacket and little socks with clouds on them. The pajama pants she wore was a bit too baggy, but the nice beige color complemented with the blue very well. Ana was embarrassed with her socks and flushed red. They were very fluffy, comfortable, and they were her favorite. Yet, they were a bit too childish. Coming to think of it, she only made jasmine tea and didn't ask her guest what he wanted to drink. Then again, he couldn't drink anything at all.

Ana finally spoke up. "So, how are things?" she asked. "It's been a while."

"Yes, it has," Genji quickly replied. "Been too long."

Silence quickly fell into the room again.

"Ah, hmm, er, has my little Fareeha been a handful for you?" Ana asked, just trying to keep the conversation alive. Genji's words weren't helping in that matter.

"No, she's doing fine." was his only reply.

She was still determined to keep the interaction alive. "That reminds me, she always had this silly habit of sticking out her tongue whenever she didn't get what she wanted," Ana gave a soft laugh and continued. "I wonder if she still has that habit."

"Oh, that's a habit?" Genji said, a bit surprised. His tone was quite perplexed, earning a soft chuckle from Ana.

"I actually have a picture of her when she didn't want to have her picture taken. I think it was around on Halloween many years ago. She was too excited because of her costume and just wouldn't stay still!" Ana got up from her seat and walked over to a small bookshelf. She fished around in a worn out metal box before roaring in laughter. "Ahahaha! My little Fareeha was so cute back then!"

"Wait, Halloween?" Genji rubbed his chin. "Didn't she wear an Overwatch uniform or something?"

"She did!" Ana said. "I'm surprised you remember, Genji!"

"I only remember little bits of it," Genji said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I think I was still recovering from Dr. Ziegler's surgery."

"Ah, yes, when we found you blood and battered at the hands of your brother - it's a miracle that you're still alive."

"It's a miracle that I am grateful for. I wouldn't have it any way." Genji paused before speaking again. "Why don't you reach out to Fareeha and talk to her? She talks about you constantly."

"You know that I want to. But right now would be too rash. Especially with the rogue omnic units activated worldwide."

"She would really appreciate the fact that you weren't dead," Genji replied, "I know I'm the only one that knows that you and Captain Morrison is still alive, but…" he took a deep breath. "It's hard to hold a conversation about a dead person when I know they're alive."

"Is it though?" Ana asked, taking a sip of her tea.

"This is your daughter we're talking about." Genji replied very firmly. "She isn't just any Overwatch operative that I can keep my mouth shut about."

"Genji, please understand that I'm doing this to protect her. And it's also why I trust you to be by her side.

"She's going to be angry."

"Of course she's going to be. She's my daughter."

Genji sighed. "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

Ana stuck her tongue out at Genji and started to giggle.

"You've mellowed out ever since your duty in Overwatch, Ana. It took me a while to stop calling you captain."

"And you've changed yourself, Genji. It's as if you're a new person." she replied.

"It is all because of my teacher and master, Zenyatta."

"You sure do speak highly of this Zenyatta fellow," Ana said, "Do you know what he's up to?"

"Our paths will cross one day when I need his guidance, but right now, it is to protect your daughter, you, and Captain Morrison."

"So you managed to drop the captain in me and not Jack?"

"My apologies, _Captain._ " Genji replied. It had a certain amount of sass that she recalled. Ana couldn't help but smile. This was the Genji she knew. Perhaps it was the mask that covered his face. Perhaps it was because she couldn't look at him in the eyes.

"Please do watch over my little Fareeha, Genji. She's precious to me."

"Yes, I know. She's precious to me too, Ana."

She smiled. "You know, you were always reliable."

"When was I not?"

"When you first had to get used to your new body," she said. "I remember it just like yesterday."

"That was in the past, that was the old me."

Ana sighed and smiled. "I wish I could say the same."

"I'm certain you have changed from back then, Ana."

"I grew gray hair and lost an eye."

"From there, you learned something and it became a part of you."

"When did you start getting bossy like a teacher?"

"My master, Zenyatta."

"Of course." Ana continued. "You did say that Fareeha wasn't being too much of a handful. Is she up to anything like usual?

Genji thought about it for a second. "Well, Fareeha has been a bit clingy lately actually."

"Oh?" Ana said. "How so?"

"She asks me to lay next to her or have my head in her lap."

Ana chuckled. "My little Fareeha is growing up, isn't she?"

"I guess so. I'm like an older brother to her after all."

Ana forced herself not to laugh and just giggled instead. "Just like an older brother, huh?"

"What's so funny about that?" he asked.

"I'm just thinking that it's cute for you two to be together like that, that's all," Ana said, covering her mouth with a hand. She continued to giggle. Genji was visibly confused and scratched his head. But his attention quickly shifted to the cup of tea in front of him. He held the fine glass cup in his nimble mechanic hands.

"I am blessed to be able to feel the heat of this tea," he said, before adding a warm gesture of his fingers beneath the cup.

"It's been so long since we talked face to face like this. In fact, I was overthinking about serving you tea." she admitted.

"We were talking for years of messaging through a tablet. It's natural for speech like this to be… a bit unsettling."

"Unsettling? Am I that creepy?"

"Uncomfortable was the word I was looking for."

"That's better."

Genji laughed. "Worrying over a cup of tea?"

Ana ballooned her cheeks and blushed. She was clearly embarrassed.

"I know you like your tea, Ana. Shaken, not stirred."

"That's a martini, Genji."

He laughed. "I know." He continued to grasp the tea cup. "We're all fragile like this cup. Small, petite, and soft." He cradled it and gently placed it on the table.

"Since when did you start talking in proverbs?" Ana asked.

"I think you know the answer to that already." Genji replied. "My time with the monks changed me."

Ana was quiet for a moment. "Genji, I'm sorry that Jack isn't around at the moment. He's still trying to dig intel."

"I understand. He's a busy man and wants to know what happened to Overwatch."

"And just keep a low profile and stick to my Fareeha."

"Your daughter is safe in my hands. Please do not worry, Ana." Genji said. He looked at the clock sitting above them and stood up. "And now I have to take my leave. I hope it isn't years when we talk like this again."

"When the time comes, it will come. Just protect her."

"Yes, ma'am." Genji started to head out the door before Ana spoke up.

"Genji, before you leave, tell me," she said, pouring herself another cup from the kettle. "When we meet again, is there anything you would like? Any favor from your favorite captain." she added in with gusto.

"Just a cup of tea." Genji said simply. He was brimming a smile underneath his helmet. With that said, he made his leave. Ana blinked, her eyes trailing down to Genji's cup. Even though the cup was never touched, it was empty. Ana started to clean up the table and took a sip of her own.

"Maybe he would appreciate some strong brewed ginger tea next time."


End file.
